Taking A Chance
by milliexchan
Summary: Kiba copes with jealousy as Hinata gets closer to somone else, and struggles to come to terms with the feelings he has for his team-mate. Will he ever tell her how he feels? What will happen to Naruto? And who will end up with who? 1st in series of 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Taking A Chance**

DISCLAIMER:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A Telling Encounter**

_The cool breeze swept through the grass and ruffled the lonesome teenager's already messy hair. His face was set in a grimace, his eyes set on the horizon, and the way home. The sun was setting, and soon it would be dark, and although he was not one to be afraid, he did not want to be caught out in the night. A large, white dog trotted along beside him, sneaking a sideways glance at his companion now and again. Something was not quite right, and he knew it, could almost smell it on his friend. Inuzuka Kiba was 18 now. He had grown in many ways, and Akamaru, his faithful dog and comrade had been there through it all. But this feeling, this emotion emanating from the boy…this was new. He did not know whether he liked it. He looked up to Kiba's face and noticed he blinked away tears. He barked. "You're right, Akamaru. We'd best get a move on and get home." Kiba replied, and they ran, into the growing darkness, back towards Konoha. _

* Before *

Hinata sat in front of her mirror, taking in her reflection slowly. Her large, pale eyes stared back at her, as if they saw through her…No…into her… If only she had the courage to look at _him_ this way. Then he would surely know just how much she felt for him, just how special he was to her…  
A knock on the door startled her from her mirror-vigil. It was 7:30pm, the usual time for her cousin Neji to come collect her for their nightly walk. Ever since he and her father had begun training together after the Chuunin exams, their relationship had grown, and they spent more time together as brother and sister would. Slowly she rose from her chair, and walked over to the door. She swung it open, "Neji-niisan! You are just on time." She smiled at her handsome older cousin as he held out his arm. She took it, and they left the Hyuuga compound together, arm-in-arm, in near silence as always. She liked it better this way. Almost all her other friends were talkative (in Naruto's case, _over_talkative) and although she loved them dearly, it was nice to just walk with someone who appreciated content silences as much as she. The sun had set now, leaving the streets of Konoha lamp-lit and hushed; the cool autumn wind made her shiver slightly, and she pulled her jacket closer around her. Neji gave her one of his rare smiles, and she felt at ease, thankful they both had this respite between missions. These night time strolls sometimes felt like the only calm in the busy, bustling life of Konoha.

*

How long had he been there? He didn't know; he didn't care. All he knew was that he didn't want to move from that spot. Not after what he'd seen, not after what he'd felt surge up inside him. It was as if his insides had turned to acid, and had then frozen…It was the only way to describe how his body felt. Akamaru lay by his side, puzzled. Why was Kiba being like this? What had upset him so much on seeing Hinata? After all, he had seen her nearly everyday for years. Something was wrong, and he did not like it one bit.  
Kiba closed his eyes and lay back against the tree trunk. He was hidden by thick bushes and undergrowth, but could see straight out onto the path below his grassy verge. It was there he had seen it. Hinata and _him_, the look in her eyes, his hand on hers, her blushing cheeks, a sweet whisper. And then they were gone. It must have only taken a few seconds for them, but for Kiba this was a lifetime. He finally headed home well past midnight. Akamaru gave him a dejected look and settled himself in the corner of the bedroom, not pleased with Kiba for not sharing his problem.  
Kiba lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to work out what was going on inside his head.

*

Tonight, they had met in the street, by accident. She had practiced that look. It sounded so silly, but she knew it had worked. How she'd longed for him over the years and finally he noticed her, his hand on hers; she had blushed, that couldn't be helped; "You look pretty tonight, Hinata." The sweet, whispered words she had dreamt about.  
Neji had left the village on a mission two days ago. It meant she had been alone for her evening walks, but she did not mind.  
This second night, as she neared the Hokage's Tower, she realised she was not as alone as she thought. Footsteps shadowed her own. Most people were inside, having dinner, putting children to bed. She could hear laughter from far away. She stopped next to a group of trees on a grassy verge, a bench just underneath, and she turned. Her heart leapt; it was him. He smiled at her and sat down on the bench, gesturing for her to sit beside him.  
"I wanted to find you, because…because I've never realised it before…well…I was talking to Sakura-chan and she let it slip that…and well…you know …" Naruto struggled with his words, for once tongue tied. "But anyway…You look pretty tonight, Hinata. I just wanted to tell you that I've noticed."  
These last words were whispered as he touched her hand. Then he rose and left her. She sat for a while, face flushed from his brief touch, a small smile playing on her lips. So obviously Sakura had told Naruto the feelings she had harboured for so long. That was why she'd told her. She knew it would get out eventually. She was surprised he'd never known before. The years of stuttering, going bright red and passing out at a mere glance from him surely should have given him a sign… But then again, maybe he had just thought she was a bit weird?  
She thought of this all the way home, and to her bed, not knowing that not one, but two others were thinking of the same encounter too.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dawning of Truth**

It had been a week since Kiba had last seen Hinata, on that bench with Naruto. He had been called up on a mission just a day after, and had only just returned. Akamaru was tired, but all Kiba wanted to do was get some food and maybe try to sort his head out. The strange feelings he had felt stirred within him that night had not gone away - as he had hoped - with the distractions of his mission. Outside Ichiraku Ramen he paused, hearing a familiar voice. "I s-swear, I'm not that hungry anyway N-naruto-kun, you finish mine."  
His heart did that annoying thing again. It fluttered. At the sound of her voice; just seeing her. It had been happening more and more regularly. Of course, he still hadn't admitted to anyone, let alone himself, just what that meant. His stomach grumbled. Akamaru whined and looked up at him.  
"Kiba-kun! Are y-you going to have some ramen with us?"  
Hinata was standing behind him. He swung around, his face glowing with embarrassment. Naruto stood just behind her, grinning in his sometimes-idiotic way.  
"Are…are you two on a _date_ or something!?" Kiba barked out.  
Hinata's pale face flushed a bright crimson, and even Naruto seemed to get a little extra colour in his cheeks. They looked at each other shyly.  
"Well I suppose that might be what you call it, but I'm just glad to be eating some ramen! And of course to have Hinata-chan keep me company and let me finish her bowl!" Naruto cried, turning back to get his third helping.  
Hinata was still blushing as she went to follow Naruto back.  
"Are you coming Kiba-kun? Akamaru-kun?" But as she turned to see if they were following, all she saw was the empty street. _Must not have been hungry…_, she thought to herself.

*

Kiba did not know why he had come to the training grounds. It was late afternoon by now, no one else would be around, and it's not like he hadn't been training enough anyway. That last mission had been gruelling, a lot if running, a lot of climbing, all to look for some spoilt rich girl who had run away from daddy. It was below he and Akamaru, that much was obvious. But he had accepted the mission all the same. He realised it was probably because he'd needed to escape.  
But escape from what?  
He punched one of the wooden and straw dummies, probably left behind by some poor group of genins, not knowing what they were getting themselves into. Again, he punched the dummy, harder this time, followed swiftly by a kick. But these were not punches and kicks to train. These were out of frustration. Hot tears began to prick at his eyes as he beat the dummy more ferociously. As he hit it, he began to think. To think back on the past few years, and why these emotions had begun to affect him. His thoughts trailed off as his hands, legs, body took over…

_Summer. The first Summer since Naruto had left with Jiraiya for training. Kiba, Shino and Hinata were at the training grounds. They were meant to be preparing for their next mission, but the weather was so nice that none of them wanted to move. Akamaru napped under a small tree, and Shino wandered amongst the bushes, looking for bugs probably. Kiba sat with Hinata. She was humming, and twirling some flowers between her fingers, watching the petals intently. Kiba couldn't help but watch. There was something about her he hadn't noticed for a while. And then he saw it. That faint smile - that tiny flicker of her lips - as short and sweet as a summer rain-shower. His breath caught in his chest at that moment. Something about her had been so beautiful, so pure that it had taken him by surprise. He cleared his throat. "Weather's nice."  
"Hai."  
"Barely any clouds…"  
She nodded.  
Akamaru took this moment to playfully bound over, jumping up onto Kiba's lap. Hinata giggled at his antics, patting his head, rising, and then patting Kiba's head.  
That small gesture, even though it probably meant nothing to Hinata, stayed with Kiba from that day onwards. This tiny memory, slotted in with hundreds of others, this one always rose to the surface, a bittersweet memory of an innocent time._  
Was that when this all started? Kiba thought to himself. That was 5 years ago now. Many things had happened since then. But the one big change was the way he had begun to act towards his team-mate. Hinata was quiet and kind, and he had always seen it as his duty to protect her, but in the past few years it had become more than his duty. He had wanted to be there by her side, to look after her, to care for her, to shield her from those who would do her harm. After Naruto left, he had watched her come out of herself more. He knew it was because of Naruto. He knew it was because she wanted to be more like Naruto.  
Sometimes he wished it was because she wanted to be more like him.  
When Naruto had returned, stronger and maybe a little wiser, Hinata had been overcome with joy. But still, Naruto hadn't noticed her affection towards him. This made Kiba mad. At first he thought it was because he wanted Naruto and Hinata to be together. He knew that would make Hinata happy. But now that they _did_ appear to be together, the feelings had not disappeared. They had gotten much worse.

*

_The cool breeze swept through the grass and ruffled the Kiba's already messy hair. His face was set in a grimace, his eyes set on the horizon, and the way home. The sun was setting, and soon it would be dark, and although he was not one to be afraid, he did not want to be caught out in the night. Akamaru trotted along beside him, sneaking a sideways glance at his companion now and again. Something was not quite right, and he knew it, could almost smell it on his friend. This feeling, this emotion emanating from the boy…this was new. He did not know whether he liked it. He looked up to Kiba's face and noticed he blinked away tears. He barked. "You're right, Akamaru. We'd best get a move on and get home." Kiba replied, and they ran, into the growing darkness, back towards Konoha. _

*

Kiba stomped into the apartment he shared with fellow team-mate Shino. He would not be home, he was always out nowadays. Akamaru curled up next to the small gas fire in their shared living room. Kiba's breakfast plate from a week ago remained on the coffee table, just where he had left it. Shino was a neat freak, but refused to tidy up the scruffy Inuzuka's mess. Begrudgingly Kiba picked it up and set it down in the sink. Then he pressed the button on the answering machine.  
"_Kiba-kun! Shino-kun! Ino here. I'm having a party this Saturday, remember it's my birthday! Everyone will be there so please come or I'll kick your butts! Bye!_"  
Damn, it was Saturday tomorrow. He would have to get Ino something, or there'd be hell to pay. He thought back to her birthday party last year and grimaced. He definitely did not want a repeat of that. Lee bringing Gai's secret stash of sake combined with Ino's low cut top ended up with him waking beside her in the morning. Imagine. His first time, and with Ino of all people. They'd never spoken about it either. Sometimes he wondered if he'd imagined the whole thing.  
With a sigh, he stripped off and got into the shower, letting the hot water wash away his worries.

*

Hyuuga Hinata was a shy girl, by nature. And that was why she felt so wrong. Sakura had come over to the Hyuuga compound with Ino, to get ready for Ino's party. It was being held at the Yamanaka house, in it's large garden, filled with beautiful flowers.  
Hinata stood in front of her full length mirror, taking in her reflection. Ino and Sakura smiled behind her. They'd make her wear it tonight if it was the last thing they did. They'd ditched her usual jacket and carted half their wardrobes to her house, and now they'd found the perfect outfit. It was simple, yet so different to her usual garb, it was sure to knock Naruto off his feet. A low cut, silk, lilac top over jeans. That was all. But she looked amazing, and Sakura and Ino both knew it.  
"You have to wear it Hinata-chan! Now you know you look so pretty!"  
The dark haired girl nodded, blushing slightly at the compliment, and hugged the two others, taking them by surprise.  
"L-let's go then!" She smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Garden Party**

The Yamanaka garden looked simply stunning, even though it was autumn now, and many flowers were dying, the plants in this garden flourished beautifully. Kiba was one of the first to arrive, with Shino and Akakmaru. Shikamaru was already there with Choji, who was eyeing the buffet table. Ino was late to her own party.  
After 10 minutes standing around, the doors of the house opened and out walked Ino and Sakura, dragging an embarrassed Hinata along behind them. Kiba's mouth dropped open, Hinata wasn't wearing her jacket. She looked so different. He quickly shook his head and tried to compose himself.  
"Happy birthday Ino, I got you this." He said, presenting her with a small charm bracelet, decorated with tiny silver charms of moons, stars, even one of a little dog. Shikamaru tutted behind him and said under his breath "And here's me thinking last year was a one off, eh, Kiba? What a personal present. How troublesome. I only bought a bottle of my father's sake…"  
Kiba shuddered inwardly at the thought of the sake. Although he knew he would have to drink it, to stop himself staring at Hinata at the very least.  
Naruto arrived at this point, along with Neji, Lee and Tenten. Apparently they had found him trying to scam some free Ramen at Ichiraku's. Even before the party. Everyone laughed at him, apart from Kiba. Recently he was annoyed with Naruto, although he really didn't want to be. They were friends after all.  
The night wore on, and the music got louder. The friends spread out on the lawn, sitting in a circle, all chatting animatedly. Soon, the sake was broken out, and passed around, each taking a sip of it when it reached them. Lee declined. Neji and Tenten were relieved. They didn't want a repeat of the last time he'd gotten drunk, and it had taken them and their sensei to hold him. When that bottle was finished, however, Lee presented them with another, obviously stolen from Gai-sensei's secret stash again!  
Kiba felt his head thump slightly. Akamaru looked at him and seemed to shake his head in disgust. He stalked over to a nearby flowerbed and settled down there for the night.  
No-one remembered who's idea it was to play spin the bottle. Everyone was pretty far gone now, laughing at the slightest thing, and in Choji's case, falling asleep under the buffet table. Neji and Tenten said they didn't want to take part, as it was a breach of their relationship to kiss someone else. Ino let out a snort of laughter at this, and everybody else fell about laughing. Lee then got up and joined his other team-mates.  
"Enjoy this exuberance of youth! Happy birthday Ino!" He cried, striking his 'good guy' pose.  
With that Gai-Sensei's team left the Yamanaka's party.

*

Hinata had positioned herself right next to Naruto in the circle. So now she knew if they played spin the bottle there was little chance of her getting to kiss him. She looked around at everyone else. Choji passed out, Shikamaru in quiet conversation with Shino. Kiba, sitting a little way away from them. Sakura and Ino, giggling. Naruto, playing with a blade of grass beside her.  
Ino stood up, shakily, and placed the empty sake bottle in the middle. She then span it, and hurried back to her seat. The bottle slowed down until it stopped on Shino. He looked up from his conversation to see Ino heading towards him, smiling slightly.  
"The bottle pointed to you, and I span it, so that means we have to kiss." She giggled.  
Shikamaru grinned drunkenly at his friend, and moved to sit near Kiba.

*

So far, Shino and Ino had kissed, as had Sakura and Ino, and a highly embarrassed Shino and Shikamaru. Ino had decided that each time a couple kissed, everyone would move around. That way it was more fair, she had reckoned.  
The bottle span for the fourth time, landing on Naruto. He looked up to see Sakura's surprised face.  
"Oh. That can't be right, it looked more like it was pointing to Choji, and he's passed out…" she began, but Ino hushed her and giggled.  
"Now you have to kiss."

*

Sakura edged towards her team-mate. He looked shocked as she moved her face closer to his. Her eyes were so bright and a striking shade of green. Never had those eyes been so close. Her lips parted slightly as she pressed them lightly to his. They were so soft and smooth. He closed his eyes, on instinct, and felt himself reach out to stroke her hair. He parted his own lips, feeling her tongue cautiously dart into his mouth, to touch his own. What should he do? This was sakura-chan, the girl he had loved forever, kissing him. But in front of everyone. In front of Hinata!  
He sprung away from Sakura, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. She looked hurt, but only for a brief moment. Then she smiled and walked back over to Ino. Naruto turned to smile apologetically at Hinata, after all it was only a game.  
But she was gone from the circle.

And so was Kiba.

*

Kiba had watched Naruto reach out and touch Sakura's pink hair, he'd seen the look in his eyes as she'd approached him. He'd also seen Hinata. Her face had fallen. She looked at the couple, kissing in front of her, and gave a silent sob. Slowly she got up and left the circle of friends, unnoticed by Naruto and Sakura, unnoticed by all, she had thought.


	4. Chapter 4

The Arms of a Friend

Hinata walked quickly down a small pathway, through tall bushes of exotic flowers, until she reached a small clearing near the bottom of the garden. It was peaceful here, surrounded by tall trees, still covered in Summer's late blossoms. There was a small pond, with large stones around it, filled with serene koi. She sat by it, and let the tears fall freely into the previously undisturbed water. She knew that spin the bottle was just a stupid game, a stupid, silly game that meant nothing. But if it meant nothing then…what was that look in Naruto's eyes, right before he kissed Sakura?  
He hadn't even kissed her yet, she sobbed to herself. And he'd had a crush on Haruno Sakura since the year dot. How could Hinata match up to the pretty, flirty pink haired girl?  
Oh, this sake has made me so emotional, she thought to herself. Not as bad as last year, when it had made her ill, and Neji had to carry her all the way home, much to his annoyance.  
A noise behind her made her sit upright. She was sure a twig had just snapped further up the path. Who had followed her? Naruto? Sakura?  
Who had cared enough to see where she'd gone?

*

Kiba cursed himself slightly. A damn good ninja he was, unable to sneak up on someone. Should he just turn around and go back to his friends? He heard Shikamaru shouting, and some laughter back on the lawn. There was a crash. It sounded as if the buffet table had been knocked over. Maybe Choji was awake now?  
Hinata was standing up now, and he could see the tears in her eyes. No, he wouldn't go back. She needed someone.  
He cleared his throat and entered the clearing.  
"Hinata." His voice was barely a whisper. "Hinata-chan. Are you okay?"  
She looked up, startled by his sudden appearance.  
"H-hai, Kiba-kun. Just needed some space."  
A breeze moved the tree branches above them and caused some of the blossom there to fall slowly around them, a devastatingly beautiful snow. One delicate petal landed in Hinata's hair, and Kiba walked forward to brush it away. As he touched her hair, his hand brushed against her forehead and he felt a surge of electricity go through him. His heart fluttered, again. He looked down into her pretty face, her large, pale eyes reflecting his own, dark eyes.  
"Do you want to go back to the party? I think I heard Choji getting out form under the buffet table. It's fair to say he'll be crying at the loss of the food and…"  
Her expression stopped his words.  
She moved towards him and put her arms around him.  
"Th-thankyou, Kiba-kun, for coming to find me."  
He stood there, frozen for a while, feeling her tiny arms around his waist, squeezing him slightly. Then he put his own, strong arms around her, placing a hand on her back, another on the back of her head. She had the fragrance of a perfect flower. She was so pretty. He felt his heart beat a little faster. Was it the sake, or was it her closeness?  
He couldn't think straight, he knew that for sure. He settled for just inhaling the scent of her hair, feeling her small body pressed to his. Was she trembling, or was that him?

*

After what seemed like forever, she broke away from him, avoiding his eyes. She looked back to the direction of laughter. It seemed far away. So far away from this nice quiet spot. Strange. She thought none of her other friends could be so happily silent as Neji could. But she was wrong. Kiba contentedly stood with her, not saying a word, not needing to. His embrace had calmed her, and she didn't understand why.  
She felt a blush come to her cheeks suddenly, and without warning. Kiba had grown into a handsome young man, his hair was still messy, his eyes still like a mournful puppy's. However, in the moonlight he looked radiant, and for some reason she couldn't take her eyes off him. When had these strange new feeling emerged? Why did it feel so different from when she looked at Naruto.

*

Kiba smiled down at Hinata.  
"Come on, let's get back to that lot. Naruto will be wondering where his little one's got to" – he almost choked on these words – "and I won't be held responsible for whisking you away!"  
As he said it he thought he'd love to do nothing more than to whisk her away.  
They turned and began to head back to the lawn. Hinata walked in silence alongside Kiba, as they passed by those exotic flowers again. Before they emerged from the small path, he turned to her. His eyes were alight with emotion. She looked up at him as he slowly leant in towards her, and kissed her lightly on the mouth. He then ran off, back up to the lawn, where Shikamaru was trying to drag Choji away from the ruined food.  
Hinata stood for a while, watching his retreating back. Her hand moved to her lips, tingling slightly from his kiss.  
What did it mean? How had that happened? Why was her heart beating so fast?  
"Hinata-chan!"  
Naruto's shout interrupted her train of thought, as he ran across the grass to reach her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sex, Lies and... Ramen?!**

Hinata awoke to a bright morning. Today she was to leave on her first mission in weeks, but was so far unsure of who she would be going with. She smiled at the memory of last night. Naruto had taken her to Ichiraku ramen, and to show how sincerely sorry he was for the spin the bottle incident, he gave her the last of his meal. She had been touched, but knew he really wanted it for himself, and so gave it back to the delighted boy. She hadn't spoken to sakura about what had happened...or Kiba for that matter.  
She dressed herself and went for breakfast alone. After she had eaten, and knocked on Neji's door to bid her farewell, she reported to the Hokage.

Standing in front of Tsunade were the three people she would be going on this mission with: Naruto, Sakura, and Kiba with Akamaru. She felt faint. Why all three of them?  
Tsunade smirked a little at Hinata's reaction. She still fainted at the slightest thing then? Never mind. She would be good for this mission, and she was sure the people she had chosen would work well together.

"Right, I'm sure you all want to know why I've chosen you for this mission. Well, it's a simple package delivery really. Only the package is a very precious item and may be wanted by enemies. That is why I've chosen Kiba and Akamaru. You are a good tracking team, and your excellent sense of smell will alert you to the presence of enemies. Hinata, the same goes for your Byukagan, and I'm hoping you will also be a calming influence on our two boys here. Sakura you are a medical ninja, and I have decided so as not to risk unnecessary injuries, you will go along too. Naruto. Well, I just threw Naruto in as I haven't given him a mission in a while and I suppose he might come in useful!"  
Naruto let out a sound of annoyance but Tsunade silenced him.  
"I trust you all to do this for me. No mistakes, okay? And no stupid risks," she shot a glance at Naruto, "by anyone!"

*

It had been a while since they had left the gates of Konoha. Kiba and Akakmaru were up ahead, Naruto and Sakura in the middle and Hinata last. She watched Naruto and Sakura talking excitedly about some incident from years ago. Kiba hopped back to them.  
"I found a nice spot we can camp in tonight. The sun will be down soon, so shall we get set up?" he said.  
Sakura nodded and Naruto hauled his pack off his back, careful not to damage the parcel that their Hokage had entrusted to him.  
Kiba had already begun to kindle a small fire, and Hinata was struggling with Sakura and a particularly annoying tent.  
Naruto sighed and lay back on the grass, hoping for a quick nap.

*

Night had fallen in around them quickly. The woods around them stirred with life and strange noises. Hinata couldn't sleep. Glancing at her watch she saw it was 12:30am, only half an hour until she had to relieve Kiba from guard duty anyway. She checked to see Sakura was sleeping soundly and crept out of the tent.  
Kiba was perched on a log next to the dying embers of their fire. Akakmaru was curled up on the ground next to him, dreaming of something or other, as his paws twitched.  
She sighed and plonked herself down onto the log beside him He turned to her.  
"Can't sleep?"  
She shook her head.  
"Kiba-kun…" she began, but she couldn't quite find the words.  
"Hai?"  
"A-about that night w-when…"  
Kiba's face felt hot. He turned away.  
"The sake…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I'd no right to and…"  
She silenced him with a hand on his arm.  
"I-I don't mind. Really." She felt her face turning red for no reason. "I didn't know why you did it, b-but now I know it's because y-you're my friend, and you c-care about me." She looked up at him, trying to see his reaction.  
He was still turned away.  
"Yes, Hinata-chan, I do care for you. Very much. But that wasn't why I kissed you."  
Hinata bit her lip. That wasn't why? But she'd thought about it so much, and it was the only conclusion she could come to unless…

"Hinata-chan," Kiba turned to face her now, "all these years we've known each other and I always just saw you as a shy, cute girl, who was in love with Naruto. But when he left, I began to see who you were, properly for the first time. I didn't want to think about it though, this feeling right here," he touched his chest, "every time I saw you, it grew and grew. Until Naruto realised you liked him. And he liked you too. Until you started sharing ramen and…and…"  
He looked away from her again.  
Hinata was shocked. Was Kiba telling her that he liked her? Why was she not bothered? Why did she not run to Naruto for comfort? And that's when she realised it.

Loving Naruto had almost become habit for her. She had spent so long waiting for him, pining over him, watching him that she had failed to notice anyone else. And failed to notice a certain someone was watching her, waiting for her. And now that finally Naruto wanted her, she had realised that maybe he wasn't right for her. Maybe she was meant to be with someone else after all.

*

Sakura was good at faking sleep. Almost too good. She regulated her heartbeat, slowed her breathing right down. And she listened.

Her eyes widened in shock at what she had heard Kiba say. She hadn't heard what Hinata would say yet, but she didn't like this silence. What would Naruto say if he found out? How would he feel?

*

Yes, Hyuuga Hinata was a shy girl. But sometimes, in the right mood, the shyness left her. And this was one of those times.  
She looked into Kiba's eyes, took in every detail of his face, the red face paint, the slightly pointy teeth, his smooth lips, his tanned skin…  
Her hands reached up to him, and she placed them on either side of his face. He looked worried. Scared? Maybe…  
She brought her face closer to his, their noses almost touching. And then she did it. She leant forwards and pushed her lips to his, a soft moan escaping her as she did so. Her first kiss, and not who she imagined it to be with. Kiba's hands found her hair, and he ran his fingers through the smooth locks. He opened his mouth slightly and ran his tongue against her lips, and as her lips parted he let his tongue explore her mouth, feeling her tiny teeth, tasting her own sweet tongue. The kiss became more passionate, lips pressing urgently together, Hinata's hands now working their way into his hair, pulling at it gently.

Kiba broke away.  
"This can't happen," he said, breathlessly, "Naruto is sleeping just over there, and so is Sakura. He'll kill me…I never thought that you…Hinata, you are so beautiful!"

He kissed her again, moving his arms behind her, pushing on her back, pulling her closer to him. He was surprised as he felt her breasts against his chest. She seemed to be surprised too, as she broke away from their squeeze.

"Kiba-kun. You must go to sleep. It's my turn to do guard duty. I'll speak to you tomorrow." She looked down at the ground now, embarrassed.  
He lifted her face to him, a slender finger under her chin.  
"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, sorry it has turned out this way. I won't make you choose. Just know how I feel. How I have always felt."

With that he got up and left, slipping into the tent where Naruto lay snoring.

*

Sakura gasped in surprise, and snuggled further into her sleeping bag. Had she really just heard that? What did she do now? How had this happened? And what would happen now?


	6. Chapter 6

**An Uncertain Outcome**

Morning came around with quickly for Hinata, perched on her log, next to the sleeping Akamaru. Her lips screamed of Kiba's kiss, and everytime she closed her eyes she could almost feel his touch, his broad chest pressed against her, his lips on hers, his hands in her hair…  
"Good morning, Hinata-chan!" Naruto yawned and stretched as he left the tent.  
He made his way towards her "So what's for breakfast?" he asked her.  
"U-um…I'm not sure Naruto-kun. I'm n-not very hungry anyway." Her eyes strayed to the tent where Kiba would be lying, asleep.  
"Oh, that lazy lump is still snoring away," Naruto said, following her gaze, "And talking of lazy lumps, is Sakura-chan up yet?"

He wandered over to the girls' tent and shook it. A shriek from inside confirmed Sakura was awake, well, at least she was awake _now_! The sun was rising steadily into the sky, and Hinata didn't want to hang around much longer. She felt strange, sitting in this spot where Kiba had kissed her, in the light of day, with Naruto. She wanted to get moving, to deliver this parcel and try to get back to normal.

*

3 hours later, the four ninja arrived at the tiny village that was their destination. It only seemed to have one shop, and so they went there. Tsunade had said it was the first shop on the main road that they had to deliver the parcel to. Kiba stayed outside with Akamaru, due to a sign reading 'No Dogs' in the shop's window. Naruto strolled in with Sakura, Hinata regretfully following. As she walked past Kiba, he looked into her eyes and smiled, as if to say everything would be fine. Should she stay and talk to him? No…that would be too…suspicious.

Kiba looked down the road towards a group of tiny houses. The village was quiet, nothing like Konoha with its busy streets and people everywhere. He heard a shout from inside the shop, and regretfully left Akamaru outside.

*

"I can't believe it! Granny Tsunade used us to deliver money! MONEY! To pay off her debts…When I get back….grrr…" Naruto looked outraged as he stood at the counter facing a small, elderly man who was holding the opened parcel. And yes, sure enough, it contained money. "And she needed all FOUR of us for this!? I could have been happily eating ramen right now…"

Kiba turned and went back outside. It wasn't an emergency. Naruto would get over it. He kicked a stone down the road and waited for Naruto to calm down, and the others to come out. All he wanted now was to get home.

*

Night fell again, and the ninjas settled down for another night's camping. Hinata was on first guard, sitting by the crackling fire. Kiba had left Akamaru out there with her, asking for him to keep an eye on her until he relieved her at 1:00am. The night was quiet and still, peaceful. Hinata looked into the flames of the fire, listening to Akamaru's breathing beside her. Looking at her watch she could see it was just past midnight. A sound behind her made her freeze, until she recognised the padding footprints and knew it was Kiba.

"Hinata-chan?" he whispered, "I came to apologise, I shouldn't have kissed you…again. Um, forgive me?"  
He sat next to her, his closeness making her feel content. She turned to look at his eyes, those eyes that seemed to glow with passion whenever he looked at her. She didn't want his apology. She didn't want to forgive him. She was suddenly overcome with the urge to kiss him again, taste his lips, feel him close to her again. Were they wrong, the feelings she was having for Kiba? Should she act on them, in such a way?

For that moment she didn't care. All she knew was that she wanted him to hold her how he had last night, to feel wanted to feel, dare she say it…loved…

*

Kiba watched Hinata as she thought about what he had said. He felt his heart sinking as he thought of her saying she forgave him, agreeing to be friends, to forget all about it. Maybe he should never have told her how he felt.  
At that moment he felt her small hand touch his own. She entwined her fingers in his, and looked him straight in the eyes.  
"M-maybe it is wrong, Kiba-kun, for us to feel this w-way, but I know how I f-f-feel now. I did love Naruto for a long time b-but…I just don't th-think he really feels the s-same." She looked away, slightly embarrassed.  
Kiba reached out with his free hand and touched her pale face. He smiled at her; she was just so perfect.  
"You know Hinata, I think I might have to kiss you now. If you don't mi…"  
Her lips cut him off. This kiss was urgent; she needed him.

He let go of her hand and instead used both hands to pull her to him. He wanted her close to him again, like last night. She complied, snuggling closer, breaking away from the kiss and landing gentle butterfly kisses all over his face. He did the same, carefully kissing the end of her nose, her chin, her forehead, her eyelids, and finally back to her waiting lips. She accepted his kiss hungrily, with passion he had never known before, her tongue urgently searching inside his mouth, the kiss was faster now. One hand ran through her hair, the other slid down her back, stroking the smooth, pale skin he found there, between her shirt and jeans. He slowly glided his hand underneath her shirt, up her soft, porcelain back, settling where her bra-strap was. She responded with her own hands, finding their way up the back of his own shirt, stroking his skin. He broke away, to look into her eyes, was she sure? Was _he_ sure this was right? She smiled, that faint, fleeting smile that had captivated him always. He responded by gently unhooking her bra. She gasped a little as he ran his hand over the whole of her back, and then around to her stomach. She began to lean backwards now, pulling him with her to the soft mossy ground below them. He felt surprised by how forward she was being. But then, it must be because she knew him so well, trusted him so much…

*

He kissed her face, her chin, her neck…little kisses in a trail that led down to her collar bone, tracing along her smooth skin. A sharp intake of breath as she trembled slightly with pleasure. Kiba kissed her lips again, his hand stroking her stomach. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, he leant over her. The stars filled the night sky behind him, giving him a halo almost. She laughed to herself at this image, and reached out for him, pulling him down into yet another kiss. His hands roamed further up her front, resting just below her breasts, he didn't know if he dared, how would she react? He broke away from the kiss, making sure she was okay. Her eyes were closed, a smile on her lips, she looked serene, amazing, gorgeous in the moonlight. He moved one of his hands cautiously upwards, towards her ample bosom. As he ran his fingers lightly over her nipple, he was pleased to see how hard it had become. She moaned faintly as he stroked her breast softly. Slowly, he lifted her shirt up, as she sat upright to discard it. He sat up and sighed, taking in her beautiful moonlit figure, her pale skin, her perfectly rounded breasts, her flat stomach, the arch of her back, her soft neck…She blushed at his hungry gaze, and lifted her arms to cover her chest, shy now, awkward.  
He reached out to her, cupped her chin with his hand.  
"Hinata-chan, how beautiful you are…We do nothing you don't want to…" He spoke quietly, still savouring her beauty.  
She shook her head, as if trying to wake from a dream.  
"I d-don't know what I want…"  
She leant towards him, kissing his forehead. Her breasts now in front of his face, he couldn't help himself and his mouth fell upon her, kissing each breast, his tongue gently exploring the smooth flesh, the hardness of her nipples. She did not push him away. Her hands lifted his shirt over his head to expose his own bare chest, broad shoulders, and almost flawless tanned skin. A few tiny scars on his shoulder. Battle scars. She kissed each one in turn, murmuring as she did so. Kiba pulled away from her chest, keeping one hand cupped around her breast. He looked into her pale eyes and saw tears welling there. Both hands to her face, wiping away those silent tears as they began to fall.  
"What's wrong? Hinata, tell me what's wrong? Have I hurt you…?"  
She shook her head, "You are s-s-so beautiful, th-those scars they…How did you g-get them?"  
Kiba was so relieved he almost laughed. Only Hinata, so caring, so pure would care about his silly old scars. He held her close to him, cradling her against his bare chest, whispering to her. They stayed that way for a while, until the sun started to rise and Akamaru began to stir near the dead fire.

*

They both replaced their clothes, returning nearer to the fire, rekindling it and starting on breakfast. Not a word was said between the two about what had happened. Nothing needed to be said.  
The journey back to Konoha was full of Naruto talking, his laughter. Sakura's retorts as he told them all high tales of his bravery. He spoke enough for all of them. Nothing needed to be said…

*

At the gates of Konoha, Naruto sped straight off to 'give Granny Tsunade what for', and Sakura made a fumbling excuse, something about Ino and flower deliveries.  
Kiba smiled at Hinata. She smiled back. He passed her a note, hastily written on a scrap of paper. She took it and headed off to the Hyuuga compound, back to the privacy of her room.  
Kiba and Akamaru headed home, a beaming smile on the boy's face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Love**

_Dearest Hinata,_

I'm sorry things have been so rushed. I wish that we'd had years to do all this. I wish I'd told you how I feel ages ago. But I didn't and here we are.  
I wanted to tell you that I understand if you don't want to be with me. If you stay with Naruto, I won't blame you. He is, after all, the one you have wanted for so long.  
I wanted to tell you this, as well:

I love you Hinata-chan.

I know your family may not accept me, and I know it would be difficult but…  
I'd like a chance to prove to them that we should be together.

Kiba

Xxx 

Hinata sat at her dressing table,reading Kiba's note over and over again.

_I love you Hinata-chan._

She couldn't believe that she was reading those words. After all this time aching after Naruto…Never really seeing Kiba…

What did she do now? What **could** she do?

She was pulled from her thoughts by a soft knock at her door.  
"You have a visitor Hinata." It was Neji's voice.  
She walked to the door and opened it. Standing in the hallway was Neji, and behind him, Sakura.

*

Hinata sat on her bed, shocked. Her face was paler than ever, tears beginning to prick at her eyes. This was the worst possible thing that could have happened. She didn't want any of this, she especially hadn't set out to hurt anyone. But now Sakura knew about her and Kiba. Now Sakura knew, and she would tell Naruto if Hinata didn't do it soon.

*

Sakura walked back to her house from the Hyuuga compound. She hadn't meant to make Hinata so upset. She just needed to let her know what she had heard, and to see how long she intended to mess Naruto around for. _That filthy dog of an Inuzuka!_ she thought angrily, _First I wipe away Ino's tears and now Hinata's too? Maybe even Naruto's…_  
Passing by Ichiraku's, she stopped, wondering if Naruto was inside. Sure enough, there was the loud ninja's voice, complaining about Granny Tsunade.  
_Still?_ though Sakura, _but that mission was days ago…_  
She sighed and went inside, taking a seat next to Naruto and poor Iruka-sensei, who was baring the full brunt of Naruto's verbal assault on the Hokage.  
"Naruto, don't you ever stop?" she said to him, exasperated.  
"Ah, Sakura-chan! I was hoping I might see you! Have you spoken to Hinata recently? I called to see her, but Neji told me she was ill. We haven't been on a date since we got back from that stupid mission." Naruto smiled at the pink-haired ninja beside him.  
"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I have to go…" Sakura almost ran from the ramen shop.  
"Na…Naruto-kun?!" The number one hyperactive, talkative ninja of Konoha didn't know what to say, "Oi Sakura-chan! Wait up…"  
Naruto ran after her, even leaving half a bowl of ramen behind him. Iruka shook his head.  
"Kids!" He smiled to himself.

*

Kiba sat in the near darkness of his apartment. Shino was out again…somewhere. Akamaru seemed annoyed at him, and was moping in the kitchen. It was days since he'd last seen Hinata, but he couldn't stop thinking about her, her milky-pale skin in the moonlit woods, her huge eyes staring deeply into his, her soft lips…  
He groaned to himself. Thinking about this was killing him, he needed to do something else, take his mind off this empty feeling he had in his chest. The empty space that was usually filled by her presence. He stood up and went to the kitchen, opening the fridge. Barely any food, again! Maybe he should go to the shops or something? That would surely stop him from thinking about her.  
A knock on his door tore him from the thoughts of food. Who was calling here at this time?

Swinging open the door, he was met by a tearful, but still beautiful Hinata, clutching his hurriedly written note from earlier that week. She walked past him into the living room of his apartment. An apartment she'd been in many times, seeing as both Shino and Kiba were her team-mates. As he closed the front door, she settled herself onto his sofa, greeted with a lick by Akamaru.  
Kiba sat next to her, not daring to believe she was there with him, not brave enough to touch her.  
"Hinata-chan. What's wrong?" He asked her.  
Hinata told him of Sakura's visit, how she had heard everything they had said to each other on the mission, how she would tell Naruto if Hinata didn't. Kiba listened intently, worried.  
"Well, what do we do?" he said.  
"I don't know Kiba-kun, I d-don't know." She buried her head into his chest, crying softly.  
"Please stop crying Hinata. Please? We will sort something out. We can lie, we can put things right, I'll do anything for you…" he gulped, "If you want to be with Naruto, then I can say it was a-all me…" he choked the last words out.  
Hinata stopped crying and looked up at Kiba. He was so sincere.  
"Kiba. I read your note. I-I…I love you too." She blushed deeply, and looked away from him as she said it.  
When she plucked up enough courage to look at him again, she could see the broad, almost idiotic grin on his face as her words registered.  
"You do?"  
"H-hai!" she nodded.  
He reached forward and pulled her into his arms, and onto his lap.  
"I have waited to hear those words for a lifetime!" he said, kissing her nose, "But now we really do have to tell Naruto."

*

The evening was getting cold. A wind was picking up. Sakura stood alone next to a bench, on the road out of the village. She shivered slightly. A solitary tear found its way down her face, landing sadly on the ground.  
"Sasuke…" she whispered to the night.  
These past five years she had told herself not to cry. She had gotten stronger, so much stronger. She was better now. But this place still drew her to it, the last place she saw him, before he left, before everything changed.  
"Why did you leave me, Sasuke? I loved you so much…" Another tear fell now, joining the other as it fell to the floor.  
"He didn't do it because he didn't love you, Sakura-chan. It's just his hatred was stronger than anything else." Naruto stood behind her, wondering whether he should hug her, or if she might hit him if he tried.  
He decided to give it a go anyway, and put his arms around her.  
She turned, hugging him back tightly as the tears came. But was she even crying for Uchiha Sasuke anymore? Even the name was a distant memory to her, the pain and loss replaced by memory upon memory of the times he rejected her.  
"I'm sorry Naruto. I've tried so hard not to cry. I really have. I'm glad you're here. Only you understand how I feel. Only you…"  
Sakura looked up into Naruto's big blue eyes and stopped crying. There was such kindness in those eyes. Why had she ever thought he was stupid? Naruto had grown as much as she had over the past 5 years, if not more. He was a man now, a caring considerate, maybe slightly dopey man. Before she knew what she was doing, she had moved closer, her nose grazed his. She wanted to look deeper into those eyes, that was all. She felt like she might fall into them, if she leant too close. Then she noticed the tears from Naruto's eyes, sliding slowly down his whiskered cheeks, and she kissed his tears away, the salty taste tickling her tongue.  
"Sakura-chan. What are you doing?" he murmured.  
"I'm not sure." She replied, continuing to kiss his face, even though his tears had now stopped.  
He pulled away from her.  
"I have to go!" he cried, running away up the road. The same way Sasuke had gone. The same route he had taken out of her life…


	8. Chapter 8

**Found, At Last.**

Kiba and Hinata walked through the streets of Konoha, Akamaru trailing behind. They were careful not to walk too close, and not to hold hands. If someone saw and Naruto found out before they could tell him, they would almost certainly lose his friendship. Hinata worried that they would anyway.  
The night was drawing in around them now, clouds obscuring the moon, a chill breeze whistling through the treetops. It sounded like a voice in mourning, full of grief. Upon reaching the street where Naruto's apartment stood, both ninja had an attack of nerves, far greater than those experienced before any mission they had ever been on. How would Uzumaki react to their news: that his girlfriend was in love with one of his closest friends?  
Kiba was the one to knock on the door. Hinata stood a little behind him, twiddling her fingers. _Old habits die hard, especially under pressure_, she thought to herself. There was no answer. Kiba knocked again, louder now. Still no answer, just the wind whining through the streets behind them. He turned to Hinata and shrugged.  
"Must not be home. Let's try Ichiraku's."  
"Hai." She replied, nodding slowly.

*

Naruto sat on the swing alone. In front of him was the academy, echoing with memories. He almost smiled, thinking of the day Team 7 had been chosen. Then he stopped himself. Sasuke was gone, and Sakura was broken. How could he smile at such a thing? The wind picked up a little, lifting up the dead autumn leaves and trailing them along the yard. One small, golden leaf landed in his lap, and he picked it up to swirl it between his fingers.  
_Here I am again,_ he thought to himself, _The same place I've always been. Alone. Stupid. Forgotten. And it's my own fault._  
Why had he reacted that way to Sakura? She was only being affectionate.  
"But that's not what really worried you, is it?" he said aloud, to the empty yard, "It's how you felt when she did it. It's the overwhelming urge you had to…to…"

_To kiss her back_

Naruto crushed the leaf in his palm.

*

Sakura didn't know how long she'd been sat on the bench. Uncaring, she looked in the direction Naruto had run off. _So they both leave me here?_ she thought to herself. Bitter tears streaked down her face. She couldn't stop them; she barely felt them anymore. Rising from the bench, she let her feet carry her somewhere else, anywhere she could be alone.

The academy was dark and desolate. She could almost hear the children playing, in her mind's eye, could see them running in the yard. She even imagined she saw Naruto on his swing…

*

The footsteps made Naruto spin around, a kunai in his hand. He wouldn't take any risks.  
The pink haired girl was crying, standing in the middle of her old school yard, staring over at him. The clouds that had covered the moon slowly slid away, letting it's light shine down into the yard. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as it illuminated Sakura. Her hair glowed, her eyes sparkled, and she was beautiful. All this time, he thought he was over her. He thought he had feelings for Hinata.  
He thought he could replace Sakura with Hinata…

How could he have been so stupid?

Slowly, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura walked forwards, towards each other, meeting in the middle of the yard. His face felt wet, and he realised he was crying again. She reached out her hand, and touched his face, her skin soft as summer rain.  
"Naruto….Naruto-kun…" she whispered, "I love you."  
Naruto leant forward and kissed her.

*

Kiba turned to see where Akamaru had got to. He could hear him whining somewhere nearby.  
"Sorry Hinata, he's been in a weird mood recently. We have to find him and see what's wrong."  
The couple turned a corner, and found Akamaru on the pathway next to a tall building. Kiba smiled. It had been a while since he'd been to this place. Looking around carefully, he grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her to him.  
"This is the first place we met. So it will always be special." He said, rubbing his nose against hers.  
She giggled, kissing him lightly on the lips.  
Then something made him turn. He sniffed the night air.  
"I recognise that smell! I think Naruto's around here somewhere…"  
Akamaru whined again, padding towards the yard of the building.  
"The a-academy. Why would he be here?" Hinata wondered.  
They followed Akamaru into the academy's gate…

*

_The two lovers kissed in the moonlight, their tears meeting on their lips. United through loss, they held each other tightly, each one scared that the other might leave. They did not hear the midnight intruders. They did not see the silent witnesses to their love. They did not break the kiss even to breathe; worried that to end the kiss would be to end it all.  
Their adoration consumed them, their hearts beat as one and they clung to each other in the cold night. Nothing would keep them from each other again. Nothing. They had found each other, at last._

*

Hinata sat on Kiba's sofa again. He sat on the floor opposite her, looking as shocked as she felt. They had expected to find Naruto, tell him the truth, and then let him be mad for a bit. They never thought they'd find him……  
"Are you upset?" Kiba broke the silence.  
Hinata shook her head "No, why would I be? I'm just a l-little…"  
"Surprised?"  
She nodded.  
Slowly a smile crept onto Kiba's face.  
"You know…this means he probably won't mind…about us…" He came over and sat next to her, "So it means that…we can be together…properly."  
He slid his arm around her, and she looked into his eyes.  
"Are you sure? You kn-know my father, he won't approve. And N-Neji…he might be annoyed."  
"I'm sure I can handle all that the Hyuuga's throw at me. Us Inuzukas are made tough!"  
Hinata smiled at him.  
"I-if you say so. But I know you're a big softy!"  
With that, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily. He pulled away, surprised.  
"Hinata…wha-."  
She cut him off with another kiss, this time softer, her hands quickly moving to do away with his t-shirt. Once removed, she fell upon his bare skin, leaving a trail of tiny, hot kisses down his neck, onto his chest. Kiba lay back on the sofa as she kissed his stomach. She gave little licks around his bellybutton. He gasped softly, grabbing her and pulling her onto him. Their lips met again in a long, passionate kiss, his hands sliding up her back, pulling up her top. Hinata sat up on him and slowly, shyly took off her shirt and unclasped her bra.  
Kiba looked towards the door and quickly sat up. He could hear someone coming. Shino!  
He jumped off the sofa and carried Hinata hurriedly towards his bedroom, leaving their clothes as a warning to Shino. _stay out of kiba's room!_  
Akamaru dejectedly slumped on the sofa, giving Kiba's bedroom door a withering look.

Hinata hid under the covers, suddenly embarrassed at the fact she was half naked in a boys bed. Kiba fiddled around with his CD player, trying to find 'the right song'. Finally he found 'it' and switched off the light, slowly slipping out of his combats and into the bed.  
He reached for Hinata and found her, shivering slightly.  
"I love you Hinata." He whispered to her, pulling her closely to him.  
She sighed and nuzzled his neck.  
"I love you too…"  
He turned on his side, looking down at Hinata's face. The room was lit only by the faint glow of streetlamps outside, but it was enough to make out all the delicate features of her face, every curve and line of her body. He ran his hands down her sides, feeling her smooth skin rub against his own calloused hands. She let out another sigh, relaxing a little at his touch. He kissed her gently on her lips, and then began to kiss her all over, down over her neck, her breasts, her stomach. He licked and nibbled as he went down, stopping at the top of her jeans. She reached down and began to undo them, wriggling to get them down her legs, and kicking them off. Kiba swung them onto the floor and concentrated on her again. He kissed her lower stomach, and then across to each side of her pelvic bone, trailing his tongue slowly, carefully, lightly across the sensitive skin. She moaned at this, arching her back faintly. It spurred him on to do more.  
Kiba repositioned himself, kneeling over her as he carried his trail of kisses on, downwards to her legs. He lifted one leg, kissing her from her ankle to her inner thigh, where he gently bit and sucked at her sensitive skin. She moaned again, her breathing becoming more laboured. His hands trailed over her body, taking in every curvature, every texture of her skin. Slowly, he kissed her again, travelling upwards now, towards her mouth. He kissed her fervently, lovingly. He wanted her so much, he wanted all of her.  
Hinata felt amazing. She was finding it hard to concentrate on his kiss though, as he lay on top of her and she felt his hardness press against her stomach. She gasped, and he pulled away, looking at her questioningly.  
"We…don't have to…" he began.  
"I want to."  
He reached down and gently removed her underwear, then took off his own, throwing it onto the floor with her jeans. Hinata's breathing was shallow now, and quick. She was scared, he knew it.  
He moved down onto her slowly and carefully, kissing her mouth.  
"Tell me of you want to stop." He whispered.  
He slowly entered her with his fingers, carefully sliding them in and out. She moaned, and closed her eyes as he did so. When he felt she was ready, he gently entered her himself, almost collapsing in pleasure as he did so. He looked into her eyes, which were open wide as she gasped and bit her lip. They eyes watered slightly, and he kissed her forehead.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He murmured, "I'm sorry I'm hurting you."  
"I-it's okay." She whispered back, gasping as he slid further inside her.  
"Oh Hinata…you…you are so amazing…" Kiba nuzzled into her neck, kissing her.  
He pushed into her further, feeling her back arching underneath him, her whole body responding to his every move. Slowly he quickened his movements, looking down at her to see if she was okay. Her eyes rolled back as she gasped again, and her hands pulled at his hair. Her eyes shot open as he pushed deeper inside of her, and she dug her nails into his back. It sent shivers of pleasure down his spine and he kissed her hard on the mouth. She retaliated to his hard kiss, by running her nails down his back, biting his lip slightly. He pressed into her, harder now, desperate for her, needing her, feeling her, wanting her. Faster now, he could hear someone panting, he could hear someone moaning, screaming out. It was his own voice, screaming out her name as he finally released. She screamed out too as he pushed into her one last time, holding onto him for dear life.  
They lay entwined for a while. Sweat and tears dripping from them. He rolled off her and lay on his back in the bed, letting her snuggle up to him.  
"Are you okay?" she asked him.  
"Hinata, of course I'm okay! Are you? I mean…was it…"  
She giggled.  
"It wasn't…what I expected. It was….amazing…"  
"Hinata…?"  
"Hai?"  
"You're not stuttering!"


End file.
